Girl Meets: Drabbles
by lucayaprompts
Summary: A collection of stories under 500 words, focusing primarily on the dynamics between Maya Hart and Lucas Friar.
1. Skin

**Title: **Acceptance  
><strong>Author: <strong>lucayaprompts

Disclaimer: _I do not own Girl Meets World._

**note: **an unprompted piece.

* * *

><p>She thinks she doesn't get under his skin; she had no idea the effect she can have. How he's noticed lately that every time she has something clever to say, he smiles just to keep his lips from kissing her quiet. She pushes his shoulder, pushing him away and his hands fill his pockets so they don't reach for hers to fill them instead. She laughs, and tries not to notice the way her eyes light up and crinkle, because if he does, he'll want to trace every line the way he used to trace the shape of Texas. Over and over and over again…<p>

She gets under his skin more than she should ever be allowed to know; because the game would be over and he's not sure he would win in the end.


	2. Space

**Title: **Space  
><strong>Author: <strong>lucayaprompts

Disclaimer: _I do not own Girl Meets World._

**note: **an unprompted piece.

* * *

><p>In seventh grade, it took him months to get used to angling his textbook and notes away from the arm she always slung around to prop on his desk, as if it were her space to have.<p>

In eighth grade, he expected it but he still didn't like it; maybe a fourth of a desk didn't sound like much, but when the books are bigger and the tests longer, it was space he needed.

Ninth grade, he had accepted it as something he couldn't change and spent their lectures drawing mediocre cartoons of cowboys and horses and grass plains on her arm, taking up her space instead.

Tenth grade, he held her hand for the constant warmth of her skin seeping into his palm in the always cold classroom; the only space they needed was the space between their fingers.

Eleventh grade was the year of too much space.

By twelfth grade, he was back between her fingers, feeling more at home than he had last, and decided once and for all that if she wanted it, he would gladly trade all of his space for her.


	3. Vows

**Title: **Vows  
><strong>Author: <strong>lucayaprompts

Disclaimer: _I do not own Girl Meets World._

**original prompt: **Maya's vows (as written and used with permission)

* * *

><p>The wedding was unconventional. At first, he wasn't sure there was even going to be a wedding. "It's just a piece of paper," she said. "So are you're drawings before you put something meaningful on it," he argued. Then Maya insisted they couldn't be married a temple or church of any kind. "Isn't that kind of blasphemous? What if I decide I'm Buddhist but got hitched in a Catholic church. Can't have the big guy mad at me before I get started." Then they had to convince his mother that yes, it was a real marriage just because her southern baptist baby boy was getting married on a rooftop in New York City.<p>

But eventually everything was nailed down; the flowers, the music, the food, the location, the colors, even the dress code. Casual, something you might actually wear again, Maya insisted. Riley talked her into getting an actual wedding dress, but she'd already shown it to him so the old tradition of not seeing the bride in her dress was blown out of the water.

Still, Lucas couldn't recall a single moment he'd ever felt happier than watching Maya come out on Mr. Matthew's arm, her dress pale gold and cream, and smiling at him as if this whole thing had been her idea after all. He didn't mind being along for the ride; they'd been together since they were sophomores in high school; now they were 28 and on their own, but on their own together.

Still, he should have known that the one thing she wanted to keep traditional, she'd change at the last minute.

"Actually I thought about it," she said after he'd said the vows everyone made and the justice turned to her, "and I changed my mind. I have my own."

Riley handed her what looked like a crumpled up tissue and Lucas could suddenly see her in the dressing room, her dress half unzipped and her hair not quite done, scribbling on the first thing she could find, putting down words he knew hadn't come to her easily, but had come at last.

"I never realized that I loved you until you saved me," she said, her eyes focused on the paper instead of him. "Until I needed you. Until Riley told me that, I, a one of kind woman should be with a one of a kind man."

"That's not exactly what I said," he heard Riley muttered and he tried not to laugh, his hand holding tighter to Maya's.

"But then, I tell myself, I don't know. I wonder if I'll end up like my mom. Ever since my dad left my mom, I never imagined having _this_." Maya continued in a whisper and he bit the inside of his lip to keep from interrupting. If she hadn't wanted this… well there were other ways to leave someone at the alter. But her eyes caught his, steady and strong, no longer needing the words she wrote down, but the ones she had in her heart for him.

He knew then that they would be okay.

"The good thing is I don't care about that right now. Someone told me all that didn't matter now._That _was then, and _this_ is now. And, I will put that aside and love you."

"I love you," he whispered. Just for her, the way her words had been just for him.


	4. Round and 'Round

**Title: **'Round and 'Round  
><strong>Author: <strong>lucayaprompts

Disclaimer: _I do not own Girl Meets World._

**original prompt: **first kiss

* * *

><p>She watched the bottle spin around; it had started out fast, but was now slowing down, circling the eager and nervous faces. She had no idea why any of them thought this was a good idea. There were so many more interesting ways to be spending their time. They lived in New York City after all, they shouldn't have had to resort to some backwoods bred and born "entertainment". She couldn't even blame Lucas for the idea - it had been Farkle's. A joke, until Riley took it seriously. - and for that reason alone, Maya shouldn't have been forced to take part in it either.<p>

The bottle clattered to a stop, pointing directly at Riley and Maya's grin widened as the chorus of "ooooh" rose up around her. It wasn't that she _wanted _to kiss her best friend, but at least it was something a little more daring and the look on Farkle's face would make it worth it. The poor guy already didn't know what to do with himself.

But Riley seemed too jumpy at the idea, laughing shrilly and she knocked the bottle's end away from her, shouting, "Oh look, it's still going!" while some of the other's in the circle voiced their disappointments. It finally stopped again, and Maya groaned.

Lucas seemed just as surprised as she did.

"Redo," Maya said but everyone protested, claiming she'd already had her redo and no, thank you she'd been just fine with the first spin. But she could see she was in over her head and it could have been worse: she could have landed on the guy who bought his hotdog at lunch everyday loaded with sauerkraut.

"Saddle up then Cowboy," she said, shifting to her hands and knees to lean over the circle, Lucas meeting her halfway. And she meant to just do what everyone else had so far, a quick little two-second thing with her lips closed and call it a day, but something… changed.

His lips were really soft; like impossible to believe soft, to the point she felt like she had to pry them apart just to make sure they were real. And were they supposed to be so sweet? Because she could had sworn there was a hint of caramel on them, but how she had no idea. And he clearly knew what he was doing more than she did, because his hand was on the side of her face, drawing her closer, his fingers in her hair. His eyelashes against her cheek, his eyes half hidden from her as they slipped closed. Her vision going dark as her eyes did the same-

No. No. Absolutely not. She wasn't _enjoying_kissing Lucas Friar. That was impossible.

She pushed him away, her hand on his chest and said in not the strong, determined voice she thought she heard in her head, but a wavering whisper with no conviction whatsoever. "Not happening, Huckabee,"


	5. Traditions

**Title: **Traditions  
><strong>Author: <strong>lucayaprompts

Disclaimer: _I do not own Girl Meets World._

**original prompt: **first kiss

* * *

><p>"So tell me," Maya said and Lucas tried to bite back his groan; nothing ever good from her started like that and he thought they'd been having a nice time. "Back down on the farm with the clucking chickens and lowing cattle-"<p>

"Here we go," he said anyway, shaking his head and pulling down the sleeves of his sweater. "You realize I haven't been on a farm in two years now-"

"Do you," she interrupted him, drawing out each word as long as possible until he was quiet again, then went back to normal, "kiss a girl on the first date or is it in your rich southern blood to make us wait?"

She smiled at him - a real smile, not a smirk or a warning, but a real Maya smile - and he walked up the few extra steps until he was standing next to her again. She stepped closer to him, her face turned upwards and he couldn't help but want to be even closer. His thumb brushed over her chin, and he leaned in.

"I was raised a gentleman," he whispered when their lips were only a few breaths apart.

"I wasn't," Maya replied, leaning up on her toes to initiate, but he turned his cheek, laughing when she missed her mark.

"You city girls are so forward," he chuckled, and she smirked. He had only just enough time to register that he was in trouble before her hand hooked around his neck and dragged him down, their lips meeting.

"You bet your ass, we are."


	6. Acceptance

**Title: **Acceptance  
><strong>Author: <strong>lucayaprompts

Disclaimer: _I do not own Girl Meets World._

**original prompt: **Riley finds out about Lucas and Maya for the first time; first kiss.

* * *

><p>"Why are you holding hands?" Riley asked, her eyes locked on Lucas and Maya's intertwined fingers. Her gut swirled with something, she wasn't sure exactly what, but it was like butterflies and skipping stones all at once. Like this was somehow going to be the best worst news of her life.<p>

"We wanted to tell you first," Lucas said, looking a little shy and Maya… well Maya wasn't shy, but Riley could tell she wasn't as confident as she usually was. Even the ninth grade girls weren't as confident as she was.

"If you don't like it, we'll break up," Maya said instantly, "but for some dumb reason, I guess I kind of like the cowboy and-"

"You're dating?" Riley asked, looking at her best friend and not at the guy she wasn't quite sure she was over her crush for yet. "When?"

"Just now," Lucas said. "I mean, we haven't gone out at all-"

"But we've been hanging out," Maya finished. "Without you. We didn't mean it like that, until we kind of did. But if you're not okay with it, then it's over."

There was that feeling again. Heavy and light, all at once. But she and Lucas had never really be able to get together and he did look pretty cute with Maya. Who looked pretty happy, in her own way.

"I think it's great," Riley said with a smile. Lucas seemed relieve and Maya, a little more hesitant, but she nodded and smiled at Riley and she knew, Maya would be at her window tonight, making sure.

Still, she didn't need to see them kissing, which is what she found later that day, around the corner from her locker. And later that night, when Maya climbed through the window and told her it was their first, Riley couldn't help but demand every detail. Because that's what best friends did and just for that fact alone, Riley really did feel okay about it.


End file.
